Surprise!
by Lady of Cornwall
Summary: Numair calls Daine to his tower in the middle of the night with an emergency. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own of Pierce's characters or universe.

Lightning lit the sky, Daine urged Cloud to go faster. For the time being she was just asking but she was prepared to use her magic if she had to. Numair's note had told her to get to his tower as soon as she could, he was in trouble and he needed her help. If it didn't require so much energy she would have flew there herself.

"Please Cloud go faster."

"It's raining and cold and I'm tired. Why don't you carry me and see how fast we go?"

"Numair is in trouble we have to get there now!"

"I'm sure the stork man is fine, he probably misplaced a book or something."

"Cloud I'm warning you, I'll force you." Daine began to reach for the centre of her magic.

"Save your energy, it looks like we have company." Daine looked into the sky and as lightning lit the sky she saw the outline of a stormwing. Most had become peaceful after the final battle but as with all societies there were some rebels.

"Argh…. I do not need this right now." She jumped off Cloud and drew her bow. She released but it was difficult to aim in the dark, she heard the faint clank as it bounced off the creature's metal armour.

"You'll have to do better than that pink thing." The monster fluttered in the air just out of the range of her bow. She had an attractive face and blonde hair that was streaked with mud and blood. Daine recognized her as Razor-Tooth.

"What do you want?" Daine kept her bow taunt.

"Nothing really, just a little sport. I'll let you pass if you allow me to terrorize your animal." She grinned mischievously at Cloud.

"Who is she calling an animal?" Cloud stamped the ground angrily.

"Look I'm not in the mood for this tonight, let us pass."

"Oh do you have a date?" The comment reminded Daine that Numair was in trouble, she abandoned all thought of negotiation and released an arrow; it grazed the creature's chest and caused her to shriek in pain. As she flew away she screamed,

"Revenge will be mine!"

Daine rolled her eyes, mounted Cloud and continued at a fast pace to the tower. When she reached it she ran inside quickly. It was dark except for a few candles on the walls, but nothing looked amiss.

"Numair?" Daine called. She checked the library but no one was there. She continued calling his name as she ran through the house. By the time she reached his bedchamber she was frantic. "NUMAIR?" As she entered the room she heard a familiar voice say,

"You're late."

Daine looked around and there on the bed, completely naked, was her teacher turned lover.

"What in the name of the goddess are you doing?" She ran towards him, "I was so scared, did you think this would be funny?"

"Actually I find the look on your face very amusing, it's payback for the fire incident."

"That was not an incident, it was the only way into the Dragonlands, this is just…"

"Now Magelet…" He stroked her face.

"Don't Magelet me." She smacked his hand away.

"You know, it isn't fair that you're wearing all those clothes." He whispered an incantation and her garments disappeared. She blushed furiously.

"The unfair thing is that you can do that whenever you want."

"I think it's an excellent skill." He pulled her onto the bed and kissed her passionately. As his tongue entered her mouth, she almost surrendered. Daine however was very stubborn, and was not ready to give in yet.

"Do you know I had to fight a stormwing on the way here?" She tried to evade his kisses.

"Really sweeting, well I promise this will be much more enjoyable." He began to suckle her breasts. Daine wasn't mad anymore, but she wanted tonight to be different. Numair was always the one doing all the work, he said he got his pleasure from pleasuring her, but she had heard Alanna and Thayet talking, she knew there was more to it. Without a word, she pushed him down onto the bed and began to lather him with kisses. She smiled at his intake of breath. When she got to his groin he tried to stop her.

"Magelet you don't have to…" He stopped as she took him in her mouth. She had no idea what she was doing but she just followed her instincts. With her warm, moist licks it didn't take long for him to be at the breaking point. Subconsciously he pushed her head farther down. After a few moments his groans had turned to growls.

"Sweetheart, I need you now…."

Daine understood, she also found this surprisingly arousing. She straddled him and the thrusting began. The world went dark.

Later as they lay in each other's arms, Daine rose on an elbow and looked into her teacher's eyes. "Who's the Magelet now?"

Their laughter broke the silence of the night.


End file.
